


Closer Together

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has everything he wants, everything he needs and fuck, it’s the best feeling in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer Together

He’s on his back on Kurt’s bed, Kurt half on top of him, kissing him sweetly while combing his fingers through his hair. “Thought about doing this all day,” Kurt murmurs and Blaine groans in response.

He’s hard, has been hard for a while, and oh god has he been looking forward to this. “You just had to wear that sweater today, didn’t you?” he asks, hips rocking up, searching for friction, which Kurt denies him by lifting up a little.

“You liked that?” he says, grin evident in his voice.

“God.” Blaine swallows. “It just - the way your neck looks in it - so long and pale - and your pants Kurt, those damn pants -”

Kurt laughs and bites Blaine’s jaw. “Glad they meet your approval.”

Blaine slides his fingers under Kurt’s shirt, feeling the smooth expanse of skin, wonderful pale soft Kurt-skin and he knows every freckle, every little dip of his spine by now... “Approval? I was like two minutes away from excusing myself to the bathroom by the time class ended, didn’t think I could take it any longer...”

“Were you hard?” Kurt asks, and Blaine hears how it turns him on, the thought of Blaine sitting in class with an erection and unable to do anything about it.

“Yeah,” Blaine breathes. “That’s why I took so long to get up, needed a minute, couldn’t risk getting up -”

“Did you touch yourself after?” Kurt sounds so breathless, so aroused, it almost makes Blaine come on the spot. Blaine had gone straight home after school, Kurt taking a detour to meet up with Mercedes before coming over today.

“No.” Blaine kisses Kurt’s neck, his jaw, his lips. “No, I wanted to wait. I wanted to - I wanted you - I wanted to wait for you. Wanted you to make me come. God Kurt. Please. I need -”

Kurt pulls back, sits up, a gleam in his eye that Blaine hasn’t seen often before. It’s sexy as hell. “You should do it now,” Kurt says.

“Wh - what?” Blaine stares up at him, confused. “You mean - what?”

Kurt grins, a wicked little grin that crinkles at the corners of his mouth, and settles into a sitting position. “Touch yourself. Make yourself come. Right now.”

“But -” Blaine sits up too, shaking his head. “We’re here now. You’re here. I wanted to -”

“Do it,” Kurt says, and there’s something in his voice that makes Blaine go weak. “Touch yourself. For me. I want to see.”

Blaine - doesn’t know what to say. Kurt wants to watch him jerk off. All the things he’s done before Kurt, all the dirty little exciting things they’ve done together, but he’s never done this before. “O - okay. Okay. I - okay.”

“And when you’re done,” Kurt smiles, eyes on Blaine, voice firm. “After you made yourself come, I’m gonna fuck you. Do you think you can take it? Me fucking you after you’ve come? Will you let me make you come again?”

“God.” Blaine groans, dropping back onto the mattress cupping himself through his pants where his dick twitches just from hearing Kurt say these things. “Yes. Yes. Oh god, Kurt.”

“Then do it,” Kurt says. “But get naked first. I want to see all of you.”

Blaine nods, fumbles with his clothes. He thinks of making a show of it, but somehow he knows, instinctively, that that’s not what Kurt wants. Kurt wants Blaine to jerk off. He wants - he wants to see how Blaine does it when he’s by himself, he wants to - oh god, is Kurt gonna think of him doing this when he jerks off? Oh fuck, oh fuck...

He gets naked in record time, then drops onto the bed again, resting against the headboard, sliding down a hand to wrap around his cock. He hesitates, glancing up as Kurt who sits there on the bed, watching him with an almost calm expression. “Is there -” his mouth is dry and the words come out raspy. He clears his throat. “Is there anything you want me to do or...”

“Do what you usually do,” Kurt says. “When you do this. Just … do whatever it is you always do. Whatever gets you there. For now.”

Blaine closes his eyes for a second, takes a breath. “All right. Good. Okay.”

He’s still so hard, he’s been looking forward to coming all day, and even if this isn’t quite what he pictured, it’s definitely … hot. He’s doing this for Kurt. And he’ll get an orgasm out of it, two if he can. Either way, this is kind of sexy. Excitement prickles under his skin as he takes himself in hand, starts stroking up and down slowly.

He knows his own hand. He knows what he likes. He’s had a lot of practice at this. Even if he has Kurt now, he still spends a lot of nights just jerking off, they don’t always have the time...

He starts out slow, fingers tight around himself, his breath coming faster as his arousal grows. It’s not gonna take much, he can feel it. Still, he goes slow, wanting to draw it out as much as he can. For Kurt.

The bed dips and he looks up, sees Kurt crawling to the foot of the bed where he settles again, getting a better view of Blaine’s hand around his cock.

Blaine twists his wrist on the upstroke just the way he likes it, feels fire shooting up his spine. “Fuck.” His head falls back as his hand moves faster, and he’s already getting close. “Oh fuck, fuck -”

His balls are tightening and the need is burning low in his belly and the base of his spine. Longer, harder strokes now, his free hand clutching the sheets and he squeezes his eyes shut, moans.

He’s almost there, almost there, just a little more, just - He slides down the headboard a bit so that he can thrust up into the circle of his fist, panting and sweating and oh god, so close so close -

“Stop.”

Kurt’s voice is firm, clear, commanding. And Blaine - all it takes is two, three more strokes, he’s right on the brink of orgasm, oh god he needs to come so badly - stops. Stills his hand, clenches his fingers around the base of his cock to stop himself from coming.

“Kurt - what -”

“Not yet,” Kurt says. “Wait. Hands by your sides.”

Blaine does it, places his hands on the sheets on either side of his body, looks up at Kurt, chest heaving. “Kurt - please -”

“Don’t touch yourself,” Kurt says. “Wait.”

Blaine groans, eyes pleading. “But -”

“Not yet. Wait.”

So Blaine does. He waits. Feels himself slipping away from the brink, still achingly hard but no longer about to come.

“God, Blaine,” Kurt breathes. “Do you have any idea how hot you are like this?” And then Kurt’s hand closes around him - _Kurt’s hand_ all smooth and strong and oh god, so familiar and so new every time they do this, moving in long, firm strokes, his grip tight around Blaine’s cock and so _so_ good, oh _god_.

It’s quicker this time. He feels it building deep in his balls, Kurt jerking him off faster, rougher now, and Blaine needs the release after the day he’s had, but this time, he almost anticipates it. He’s almost there, ready to finally burst, when Kurt’s hand stills, then pulls off, his voice cutting through the fog.

“Wait.”

Blaine squeezes his hands into tight fists, eyes finding Kurt’s. Kurt, who’s cupping himself through his pants, pressing but not moving his hand. “You’re close, aren’t you?” he asks.

And Blaine nods, hips bucking off the bed as he lets out a groan.

“Answer me,” Kurt says. “Do you need to come?”

“Yes,” Blaine exhales, voice shaking, body trembling. God, he is _almost there already_ , he just needs to let go, needs to let Kurt let him come already...

Kurt’s hand is back on his cock within a moment, and this time his hips are rolling in time with Kurt’s strokes, body so strung out he can barely take it. His back arches and Kurt grips him tighter in response, and -

“Stop,” Kurt’s voice says again, letting go of his throbbing dick, and Blaine whines, keeps his eyes squeezed shut for a few seconds. He’s _aching_.

“I can’t,” he pants. “I can’t, Kurt, please, I can’t, I need -”

“You can,” Kurt says. “Just - fuck, you’re so - god I wish you could see yourself. You’re so -”

“I -” Blaine sucks in a breath of air, trembling with the need to come. “Please -”

“One more time. Come on, I know you can do it. One more time and then you can come.”

Blaine clenches his hands in the sheets, breathes. One more time. After this, he can come. It’s what Kurt wants. He can do this. For Kurt. His body shakes while he waits, staying close to the brink because he’s too far gone, he can’t, he can’t - He’s so, _so_ turned on.

“Good,” Kurt says, after what feels like a fucking eternity. “Now come. Make yourself come.”

And Blaine - does. Kurt makes no move to touch him again, watches him with wide, wild eyes as Blaine takes himself in hand again, jerking himself off roughly. It only takes a few strokes, and then his body almost folds itself in half as his release cuts through him so hard it almost hurts. He comes with his entire body, sharp, white-hot pleasure shooting up his spine and tingling under his skin and curling his toes and it just doesn’t stop, spurt after spurt of come hitting his chest, his belly, dropping over his hand.

When he finally slumps back against the mattress, Kurt is there in an instant, gathering him into his arms and kissing across his face and murmuring words into his skin, _perfect_ , and _beautiful_ , and _hot_ , and _thank you_.

And Blaine can’t stop shaking, he feels weak and overwhelmed and _amazing_ and like he just wants to be held right now. And Kurt holds him, kisses him, caresses his sweat-sticky skin and Blaine cuddles close, needing the physical connection after an orgasm like that.

They just lay there for a while, until Blaine’s breathing calms down, before Kurt lifts his head, eyes questioning. “I said I was gonna fuck you after this, but I didn’t expect - we don’t have to if you don’t -”

Blaine looks into his eyes, his body calm again, pliant and warm and comfortable and … it’s easy. “I want you to,” he says. “Fuck me.”

Kurt hesitates. “Are you sure?”

Blaine nods, stroking a hand through Kurt’s hair. “Please.”

Kurt leans down to kiss him again, soft press of their lips, smiling into it. “You’re amazing,” he says. “Okay. Okay, let’s do this.”

Blaine just relaxes against the sheets as he watches Kurt undress, watches him reveal inch after inch of perfect, pale, freckled skin. Kurt is so beautiful and Blaine’s body is still pleasantly humming with aftershocks and he feels - he feels - cared for. Wanted. Loved. So, so loved, and god, he loves Kurt right back with the same intensity, it’s insane how happy this boy makes him. He has everything he wants, everything he needs and _fuck_ , it’s the _best_ feeling in the world.

He lets Kurt turn him onto his stomach, sighs happily as he feels a hand caressing his ass. Still lightheaded from his orgasm, he just listens to the sounds of Kurt searching for the lube, popping open the bottle and coating his fingers.

The first finger is not as cold as Blaine expects, Kurt must have taken the time to warm it up, not wanting to shock Blaine out of this warm and pliant state he always drifts in after coming. Blaine feels a rush of affection for his perfect, perfect boyfriend, for taking such good care of him.

He feels loose and relaxed and it doesn’t take long before Kurt adds a second finger, and Blaine just loves Kurt’s fingers in his ass. He loves being filled and stretched and taken, loves handing himself over to Kurt like this, always trusting him to make him feel good. He always does.

The first brush against his prostate make him rut against the mattress, it’s like a little jolt of pleasure tinged with the sharp sting of oversensitivity, and he moans into it, encouraging Kurt to give him more.

He can feel Kurt’s lips pressing down between his shoulder blades, sliding lower along his spine, wet licks of his tongue and hot bursts of his exhales along the way. Blaine hums low in his throat, arches his body upwards in all the places Kurt is touching him because he can’t get close enough, he just can’t get enough. He can never get enough of Kurt.

He’s already half-hard again, he’s always been proud of his recovery time.

And then Kurt slips in a third finger, stretches him more, massages his prostate in tight little circles and Blaine thrusts down against the sheets, feels his cock swelling against the mattress.

“Are you ready?” Kurt asks, voice raspy and low and sexy, and Blaine nods.

“Yeah. Yes. Please, oh god, please Kurt, fuck me.”

The sound of the condom wrapper being torn open almost gets lost in their panting, and Blaine has to breathe against the throbbing of his cock, has to stop himself from reaching between his legs and jerking himself off while Kurt rolls on the condom, lubes himself up for him.

“Okay,” Kurt breathes, finally, hands grabbing onto Blaine’s hips. “Is this - do you want to turn over or -”

“No.” Blaine spreads his legs wider, presses his cheek into the pillow. “Like this. Please. Want to feel you. Everywhere. Want you so deep -”

“God.” Kurt settles on top of him, nudging his legs even farther apart with his thighs. “Fuck. Yes. Yes. Okay.”

Blaine bites his lip, curls his fingers into the sheets at the blunt pressure of Kurt’s cock against his stretched hole. It feels so good, so good, so amazing, but then Kurt pushes in, stretching him even wider because Kurt isn’t small, and Blaine _loves_ it, god he loves taking all of Kurt’s cock -

And Blaine groans, pushes his ass back against Kurt to make him go deeper faster, make him give him all of it at once -

“Fuck,” Kurt pants, “Oh god, oh fuck Blaine, so tight, oh god, you’re perfect -”

And Blaine squeezes his eyes shut, relaxes around Kurt until he has him all the way inside, that beautiful big cock filling him up and stretching him wide and god, he just wants Kurt to _fuck him take him use him_ , he’s gonna come _so hard_ from this, _again_...

Kurt thrusts once, experimentally, and the angle makes him press against Blaine’s prostate and the weight of his body, the force of his thrust makes Blaine’s dick rub against the sheets so perfectly, and it’s so _good_ Blaine feels like he could cry.

Kurt keeps thrusting, hard and deep, and the stretch still burns a little and Blaine is still sensitive after already coming, but _god_ , it’s the best thing _ever_.

He likes it when they’re fucking face to face, he loves watching Kurt come, he loves kissing him while they fuck. But this, this is -

Kurt’s cock in his ass, against his prostate, the friction of the sheets against his dick every time Kurt pushes in - Kurt isn’t hesitant, they know each other, Kurt knows how much Blaine can take, and he fucks him like he means it, like he needs to come and knows that Blaine needs it too.

“Kurt,” Blaine moans, “Fuck, so good -”

“Oh god.” Kurt’s voice is strained as he digs his fingers into Blaine’s shoulders for better leverage, and Blaine can feel him trembling on top of him. “ _Oh_ , oh god - Blaine - I - can I -”

“Yes,” Blaine pants, knowing what Kurt needs, what they both need right now. “Harder, god, please, you can - _hahh_ , fuck me harder, please -”

And Kurt does, grabs Blaine hard enough to leave bruises, and drives into him again and again, so hard the headboard is banging against the wall with every thrust, making Blaine slide up the sheets with the force of his hips slamming into him.

The orgasm hits Blaine almost unexpectedly, crashing through his body in a surprise wave of pure ecstatic bliss that almost _hurts_ , toes curling, his fingers clinging to the pillow almost tearing the fabric as his muscles seize up and his mouth falls open around a helpless cry.

He feels like he’s coming _everywhere_ , sharp and biting pleasure on the brink of too much, but so so _unbelievably good_ , ass clenching tight around Kurt as he rides the hot, piercing waves of his second orgasm.

Through the haze and yet still clearer than anything, he feels Kurt thrust in deep and then hold it there, hears his unashamed moan of pleasure as he just grinds his hips in tight circles, coming hard inside of Blaine.

**

It takes them a while to untangle, Kurt slipping out of Blaine and getting rid of the condom and then gently, carefully, rolling Blaine out of the wet spot he’d left on the sheets and gathering him into his arms.

“We’re gonna have to change the sheets before we fall asleep,” he says, but Blaine just slides his arms around him, hugs him hard.

“Later,” he says. “Gotta clean up too, I’m all sweaty.”

“I like you sweaty,” Kurt admits.

“You like making me sweat,” Blaine corrects him.

“I like that too,” Kurt answers, voice soft, fingers carding through Blaine’s curls. “I always like you. I love you.”

Blaine smiles, happy and sated and tired, and so, so aware of how in love he is with this boy. “I know. I love you too.”


End file.
